The Doll
by TheladyWolf
Summary: When a young doctor is hired to look after a favorite of the king, he learns how a person’s world can revolve around one being, and how living can be the hardest thing to do.
1. Chapter 1

The Doll

TheLadyWolf: Greetings people, surprise! I still exist, I know, I know, I haven't been updating for a while…a long while at that, but we moved and things were hectic and just a whole bunch of stuff, not to mention school as well, plus my senior English project which takes more of my attention, which I am sad to say. But I will be continuing the other stories so don't worry about those, they shall have their turn soon enough.

Just felt the urge to create another story… so yeah, here it is.

Disclaimer: Fates laughing enough at my misfortune of not owning them, ok? I know Naruto shall not be mine…in this life time.

Plot: when a young doctor is hired to look after a favorite of the king, he learns how a person's world can revolve around one being, and how living can be the hardest thing to do.

Characters:

Sasuke: 22

Naruto: 20

Itachi: 28

Iruka:35

Kakashi: 35

Neji: 21

Sai: 23

The rest of the characters will either be around the same ages of Sasuke and Itachi, or the older generation. You know who is older and who isn't.

* * *

_**The Doll**_

It's strange, that places that life takes you, sometimes far from your family, or places you never thought to go in your wildest dreams.

For me, it was the palace. Who would have thought a doctor like me would ever end up working here, what with the experience that I have? But I was desperate for a job, so when an ad for a caretaker at the palace was placed, I wasn't one to refuse a golden opportunity.

But I never expected to meet the people I did, or view life in a whole different matter. Life is never what we truly what we expect it to be, I just wish someone had told me this ahead of time.

* * *

I was in awe as I walked through the giant doors that seemed to be covered in silver and gold.

Who knew how long they had been here? Probable longer then my whole family had been alive.

I walked down the hall to where I was to wait to be interviewed for the position. I had the piece of paper for the job specifics in my pocket. I pulled it out to review once more what they wanted for the job.

_Must have much experience with dealing with the sickly._

_Must be of good standing._

_Must be obedient in taking orders._

_Must be loyal._

_Must be good at holding secrets._

The last line had me wondering why they would need to good at secrets. But then again, questions like that would lose me the job before I even had it. Better to keep such foolish things to myself.

I walked up to a desk were a man with his hair pulled back sat, working on paper work and signing things. I approached him and cleared my throat to get his attention.

"Hello" He said with a warm smile with kind brown eyes, "How can I help you today?" he asked.

"I'm here for the job opening, in the paper." I said, pulling out said item and showing it to him.

He glanced at the item before his eyes lit with recognition. "Oh! I see, well you just need to wait a few minutes while I go inform his highness of your arrival, he is currently with another doctor right now, so please sit down and wait please." He got up from his desk and walked over to another pair of grand doors, though smaller then those that granted me entrance into the place, they were not lacking in beauty in any way.

Just as he pulled open the door a cup smashed into it and a man came running out of it. A voice followed his retreat.

"Get out of here you incompetent fool, I will have you thrown in prison for such stupidity!" it roared. Clearly that doctor had done something foolish to anger the lords as much as he had.

"Iruka!" the voice snapped.

The pony tailed man bowed in the doorway, having dived to the side to avoid the china that now littered the floor like little broken pieces of light, scattered about.

I nudged one with the toe of my shoe.

"Yes my lord?" The man named Iruka replied in his bow.

"Send in the next one" The voice had seemed to calm down, and seemed to be murmuring to someone beyond my hearing.

After viewing what I had, I was a little leery to just enter a room with a violent man. But I was not foolish enough to pass such an opportunity, or maybe I was just stupid enough to risk it. Who knew?

All I did know was the nothing was gained without risk. Or so my father had said.

Iruka indicated me to come and enter the room. He gave me a kind smile and he gestured me to enter.

"Good luck" he whispered. I wondered how many fools he had seen walk into the very room to be rejected and sent scrambling for their lives.

Most likely far too many.

I nodded my head in response to his actions and walked into the room with my head held high. I hoped that I would leave with it.

* * *

I was surprised to see that our current ruler seemed awful young, or maybe this was just my eyes playing tricks on me.

He sat in a gilded chair, embroidered in gold thread and twice his girth and half his height. It was much bigger them him, but it seemed to suit him, as if anything else would not do him justice.

My eyes did a quick server of his person and saw that his was in a royal yukata, most likely that the cost of the fabric alone would feed a village for months. He wore an abundance of earrings upon his ears, silver or platinum, or so I thought, he also wore a few rings on his hands and maybe one or two bracelets from the looks of it. There were two other men in the room, one who appeared to be an older version of him and also dressed in a royal yukata, his hair was longer than and just as dark as the kings. His eyes seemed to see through you, I suppressed a shiver as they looked me up and down.

The other man stood next to then at the table they sat at, his hair was white, yet he didn't look a day past 35 in my opinion. He stood with his hands behind his back, one eye was covered while the garb he wore covered the bottom half of his face. He didn't seem to be looking at me, but I wasn't foolish enough to think that he couldn't see what movements I made.

After what seemed hours of silence the king spoke.

"Well? What's your name? Or are you just too stupid to remember or mute?" he snapped at me, his eyes narrowing in anger at my silence.

I quickly regained my composure and gave out my name.

"Neji, your Highness" I quickly spluttered out. Bowing, deeply, I was trying to make up for my lack of response and respect earlier.

"Just Neji?" he snapped at me.

"Hyuuga sir" I said, my face still downward. I noticed that there was a hole in my right shoe.

"Neji, face up." I quickly raised my head at the order; because there was no doubt in my mind that's what it was.

"Have you dealt with the ill before?" he asked.

I took a deep breath and answered as calmly as I could, "Yes, your highness I have, also with the invalid as well." I also added.

I figured I might as well give him as much of my past work as I could. It wouldn't hurt my chances, or so I hoped.

The long hair man made a noise for which I hope was approval at my answer. Or maybe, it was displeasure.

I tried not to think too deeply into it.

"So that means you know how to deal with those touched in the head, correct?" the king asked softly.

I figured he wanted a certain answer for this question.

"Yes, I have cared for those of that nature your highness." I replied.

"How would you go about caring for one? Would you lock them up? Beat them? Put them in bloody chains and rope to control them?" the king growled out. I didn't think his anger was directed to me, but maybe at another fool who had been stupid enough to say such a thing to his highness when asked this question.

"I would treat them as if they were my own flesh and blood highness. I have never really followed the belief of treating those who are touched in the head in that manner. I has always argued against it and don't believe that it is the smart thing to do, but giving the kindness that a loved one would and giving them the safety and assurance they would long for to comfort them." I gasped to catch my breath.

The king seemed to be thinking over my words, his eyes never leaving my mine for a moment.

His companion snorted as he poured himself a cup of tea. He reached over and grabbed the sugar, pulling it towards him while speaking to the king.

"He's certainly the best so far, don't you think brother? Not as idiotic as the others, that's for sure." He dropped a spoonful of sugar into his cup and stirred it. "I think you should see how he is with N-"the king made a sharp gesture with his hand, silencing his brother.

'_Brother_' I thought. Well, that certainly explained the resemblance between the two.

"I have decided that you shall meet the one who you _might_ come to care for." He stressed the word might, meaning I wasn't out of the running yet, but one bad move and I would be out of here faster then rotten apple. Such a thing would never be tolerated by the king.

I bowed to him. "As you wish your highness"

He turned towards the man with the white hair, "Kakashi, have them bring him." He said.

The man bowed towards the king, "yes your highness" he said before walking out the door.

After a few moments, it opened to show Kakashi carrying a bundle in his arms. At first I thought that it was just a pile of blankets, but then my eyes caught sight of a hand that had escaped the confines of the silk cocoon.

The man Kakashi approached his highness and gently placed the bundle in the chair beside the king. Making sure that the occupant was comfortable in the chair, before going back to his position beside the table with his arms behind his back.

The kings entire being seemed to soften as he turned to the new arrival. He gently folded back the blanket to reveal a golden tanned skinned face, with deep blue eyes that made the sky seem pale. His hair making gold seem dull, and his face was exquisite enough to make angels weep with envy.

Though what made want to cry more was the deadness the seemed to show from the eyes. I was surprised to see that he had slightly pointed ears and whisker like marks on his face, but nothing other then that seemed to reveal his family origins.

This boy was a demon.

I had met a few of them in my time traveling about and learning of medicines, while most seemed to avoid humans, some had found a life with them tolerable and seemed to put up with our presence. Though the ending of our war with them must have helped a great deal I supposed.

"This" his highness said, gesturing the body beside him, "is Naruto." He gently brushed his fingers through the golden hair. "you are to care for him, if I deem you worthy of the task." He said at he adjusted the blankets on the boy.

The king snapped his fingers and gestured for me to come closer to him and Naruto. I approached slowly, trying not to startle the boy. Though my efforts seemed for naught as he didn't even seem to register my existence.

"Naruto" the king murmured softly to him, '_so this was who he was speaking to before_' I thought.

"Naruto…what do you think of him? His name is Neji and he would like to care for you." The dead eyes seemed to slowly turn towards me, before turning back towards the king.

A conversation that I could not hear seemed to pass between the king and the boy.

The king's eyes snapped back toward mine, before going back to Naruto's. Then with the slightest nod of his head, his eyes came back to trap mine in his gaze.

"He says that you are acceptable and that he will put up with you." My mind almost spluttered at what the king had said.

'_put up with me_' I thought, feeling a bit insulted, but I wasn't going to say anything and lose this job.

"Itachi, inform of how things will be." The king rose and gathered Naruto into his arms and left the room with Kakashi following at his heels.

Itachi finished sipping his tea before gently setting the cup down on the saucer. He eyes slowly rose and connected with mine.

"I suppose congrats are in order for you… Neji was it?" I nodded my head. "out of what seems hundreds, you alone have been chosen to care for his highness doll. You really should feel honored." He gracefully rose from the desk, like a giant cat, but just as deadly. His eyes connected with mine before sliding away.

I felt that he was judging me, trying to figure out what made me, _me_, different from all the others who had come before and offered their services.

He opened the door and gestured for me to follow.

I quickly caught up to him as he seemed to trot down the hall at a brisk pace.

I wasn't foolish enough to ask him to slow down.

"You are to see to Naruto's needs, what ever he wants or desires you are to get it, no matter how frivolous it may seem or idiotic. Also you are always to be with him unless Sasuke, or myself say otherwise." He said turning down a corner.

I almost stumbled at I tried to keep up.

"Um…my Lord, whose Sasuke?" I had no idea.

Itachi paused for a moment, as if realizing what he had just said, then started walking again. If anything he seemed to go faster.

"I meant his Majesty, the king." He seemed to lead me through a maze of hallways. Pointing things out to me, like where the garden was located, the kitchen, library, infirmary, and far too many rooms.

My head seemed to buzz from all the information, it was a wonder I hadn't fallen gasping for air at the pace we were going at.

"You are to stay in the room beside Naruto's. You are to feed, bathe, and entertain him, don't worry about dressing him; you shall have a maid to help you with the task. They will also help you with getting things you need and finding your way about." He unlocked a door with a key that he had pulled out of his pocket.

He opened the door to reveal a lavish room with a large bed that seemed able to hold up to ten people, and windows that seemed to take up one wall. I walked around the room, seeing that there was actual indoor plumping and also a bath in there. Also a dresser and trunk for my things, Itachi had said that they would be brought later on.

I saw that there was a door opposite to my bed, I walked over to it and opened it. I saw that it led to another room and made mine seem like a beggars hut.

It was filled with portraits of the forest and brimming with plants. A whole wall was filled with shelves of books that would make any scholar leap at the sight of them. Their spines had gold leafing in them, making them seem to glow in the light, a quick survey of them revealed them to be stories. Hundreds of stories. I wondered if the king read them to Naruto, from the way he acted around the boy I figured that he did.

I walked around the room, taking in the sights of the environment I was to work in. I touched the table that had a bowl that was filled with fruits I doubt I would ever be able to travel and see. Chairs that were soft enough to rival the clouds were scattered about the room. A trek out side showed a flourishing garden, overflowing with flowers and wildlife.

Itachi had been watching me the whole time, his gaze taking in my actions and judging. I was sure that this was a test to see how I would react to the wealth laid before me. I wasn't really even sure how to act in the presence of such blatant wealth. I wasn't one who grew up in a poor family, but for what I had gathered, a vase that sat in this room would surely cost more then all my family's money put together.

I walked down a white stone path, which had a row of Sakura trees on each side, the petals seeming to fall down like a blushing snow all around me. At the end of the path there was a pond filled with koi fish that lastly swam about.

I also discovered my king with the boy. He was gently holding him in his arms and whispering in his ear.

A twig snapping under my foot alerted him to my presence.

He eyes quickly snapped to mine, trapping me before letting me go when the darted away.

Itachi motioned for me to follow him and I turned without a word after him. I had no right to intrude were I was not wanted.

I saw rabbits hopping about and nibbling on the grass, and that the trees were filled with song birds. There was even a dear or two in the garden, grazing on the grass. None of the animals seemed fazed by our presence, and I wondered what that boy was to the king to garner such wealth. Though these questions I kept to myself, the only thing I should concern myself with was Naruto, not why he had what he did.

Itachi gestured towards the books and table, taking in all the wealth.

"Seems a lot just to spend on a doll, but my brother wants nothing but the best for Naruto, and who am I to tell him what to do?" He said as he walked towards the door to leave the room.

He opened to the door and made to leave, but then paused and turned back to me, "you are to start your duties tomorrow. Is that understood?" I nodded my head. "remember Neji, you are here but for the grace of god and his majesty, my brother, whims. You have risen to a level that many a man would kill for, yet for the happiness of a doll, you can fall faster then your heart can beat. Do not take what has been given to you lightly, for you shall find yourself falling before you know it." He looked me in the eye one last time and left, the only sound of his departure the whispers of his silk robes ruffling in his movements, and the closing of the door with a soft click.

* * *

I found myself perusing the books on the selves and observing the room in greater detail now that I knew that my world was to revolve around the whim of a boy. One lift of his finger, or gesture would have me tossed out or turned into a god. I felt I might as well figure what things were in the room I was to live my life in, I saw that there was a chest filled with blankets and soft dolls of foxes, varying in sizes. Another revealed layers upon layers of kimonos, it figured that he would be dressed in such things, now I understood why I would need help dressing him, I was the last person to know about such things.

I traced the spines of the books, taking in the titles and the places it could take me beneath its covers. To have such things given to easily to one so young astounded my mind, the boy, Naruto, looked to be maybe in his twenties. But his face and body could have you thinking younger, while his highness seemed to be more towards his middle twenties, with the rule of authority already shaping his face and making it sharp and appear older.

It made me wonder if the weight of that crown was a great burden to bear, causing one to age well before their time.

But it still didn't explain why the king was so possessive of Naruto, from what he had seen he was lavished upon with wealth and wonders that few ever saw, let alone gained, in their life time. Yet Naruto had it all set at his feet as if he were an angel…but he was a demon.

These thoughts seemed to confuse me more by the minute, who was I to question what a king did, or who he favored? All I needed to worry about was taking care of Naruto.

If I knew then what I knew now, I may have left without a look back….or I maybe just maybe…

* * *

The singing of birds pulled me from my slumber and my dreams filled with laughter. I wish I had known what had brought about such joy in my dreams.

I quickly got up and dressed before entering Naruto's room. He lay there on the bed seeming to be sleeping. I could believe that he was an angel from his soft beautiful face and the fragility of him. But angels didn't have demon ears.

I must have made a sound to disturb him, for his eyes slowly rose and stared at me, as if he didn't know what to make of me, before he sighed and looked outside.

I approached him and bowed, I hoped I didn't offend him, but I honestly didn't know what to do and dressing him seemed the mostly logical thing to do.

So I started to look around for a suitable outfit for Naruto to wear when the door to his room opened. A young man came in, if you hadn't known better you would have thought that he was related to the king, by his pale features and face.

In his arms he carried a kimono and set in on the table before going to the bed and began pulling the covers off of Naruto, the boy didn't even react to the sudden chill that was exposed to his body.

The man didn't even say anything as he gently undressed Naruto and the turned to gather the clothing on the table.

I seemed to snap out of my stupor to actual help the man carry the things to the bed; I looked at the items in my hands and had no idea what to with them. The man snapped his eyes towards me and made a sound of annoyance before snatching the objects from my hands and laying down beside the others he had already set out.

To me it seemed like an awful lot to wear, but I wisely kept my mouth shut.

The man said nothing, but instead smiled softly at the boy, finally showing some emotions through his icy mask.

"Naruto-sama, I hope that you slept well last night. I am going to dress you and then we are to have breakfast, His majesty wished that we could visit him later for tea if you feel up to it, but he said that if you felt too tired or ill, you could rest in your rooms or garden." The man waited as if listening for a response.

Naruto looked at the man, before a slight nod was seen. He opened his mouth as if to say something, before closing it, as if the effort to speak was much too great.

The man started to work on Naruto's outfit, dressing him quick and efficiently. I could only guess the number of times he had done this, the years repeating this same pattern. He spoke while he worked, filling the silence with his little comments.

"His majesty just got this silk in, and he had it personal designed with foxes on it. Your favorite, I would like to draw you in it if it is alright with you." Another nod, "thank you so much Naruto-sama. Today's meal will be porridge with tea and some fresh muffins that cook made just for you. He has been making sure that that no one has touched your meal." The man went on to say more things, not that Naruto seemed to take it in, he was gazing outside, focused on a bird that sat on a branch singing.

Suddenly his eyes snapped towards mine. I gulped at the sudden life and intensity in those eyes; it was if he was trying to tell me something.

"Do…do you want to go out today?" I asked the question softly to him, "is that what you wish Naruto-same?" the light that had sudden seemed to light him from the inside dimmed, returning it to what it once was. Nothing.

The man said nothing after I had asked the question. Jus finishing the task before setting Naruto up and starting to brush his hair.

His dark eyes focused on me, after that he opened his mouth.

"What's your name?" he asked, never stopping in his task.

"Neji" I said.

His mouthed moved, as if testing how the word felt on his lips.

"Mine is Sai, are you going to be here long, or am I going to just waste my time teaching you?" he asked.

I shook my head. "No, I plan to stay for as long as they will….as long as Naruto-sama will have me." I wasn't here to please the king, but keep Naruto happy.

"Humph" the man didn't seem to be impressed with me but he said nothing else.

After we had made sure that Naruto was presentable, we took him to the dinning hall, were Sai taught me how to feed Naruto and to make sure that he ate it correctly. Even though Sai had been gruff and rude to me on some of the things I said and did, he seemed to have a soft spot for Naruto, making sure to be extra careful with him.

"How long have you worked here?" I asked once we had set Naruto outside, sitting in lounge chair were he could gaze upon his garden. It seemed the boy was one who enjoyed nature, which would also explain his tanned skin.

Sai made no remark at first, hell he didn't even show to have heard my question, but then he started to talk. "I've been here for as long as Naruto-same has."

We both looked over to see the object of our conversation; he was gazing intently at a bird that had decided that the arm of his chair would be a good place to perch.

"How long is that?" I asked.

"Fifteen years."

My mind gathered this information. "how old was he when he arrived? He doesn't look older then sixteen years old." I remarked.

Sai chuckled at this, "you're not the first to think such things. Naruto was only 5 when he was brought here. I was eight at the time and was working in another part of the castle; he was actually given to us as a gift of good will from the demon king."

"The d-demon king?!" I asked, in shock.

"Mmh, yes the demon king. As a show of good faith he offered us his youngest son as a peace offering." He replied.

"But why would he do that? Isn't his child supposed to be important?" I asked shocked.

"Yes, you would think so, but you see that old fox has the last laugh. He doesn't need Naruto, not when he has his heir Kyuubi to run things for him. Naruto is the youngest, and he is also the frailest of the fox's kits, so he didn't see any point in keeping him and offered him up as if he were nothing." Sai sighed and rubbed the back of his head.

"The most amazing thing is, that when they dropped of Naruto, he didn't seemed fazed at all, he just stood there, turned to his father and bowed. As if he were thanking him for a favor, then turned and walked up to his majesty's father and said, 'I am the great demon Naruto.'" Sai smiled at this memory, though it did bring back sad thoughts. He thought over that fateful day years ago…

_He had been called to help in protecting the king, a prince now at this time; he was his double and was there to confuse an assassin should they try to kill the prince. He stood behind Sasuke as they both watched with awe as an angel exited the carriage carrying the demon king and his sons._

"_what's an angel doing with them?" he had asked Itachi, yanking on his sleeve to get his attention. Sasuke leaned closer towards his brother as if wanting to hear the answer to the question he had been too proud to ask._

_Itachi didn't smirk or mock him for his question, because truth be told, he had also thought that the boy was an angel as well, though from what he could see. A very sad one._

"_He's not an angel boy's, he's a demon, and from what father has told us, he is to be living with us." He told them, watching as the demons approached them._

_While the young boy had blond hair, his brother had blazing red for his, and his eyes were dark as blood instead of deep blue. His appearance left no doubt that he was a demon, while his younger brother left one questioning your sanity. Their father on the other hand had a dark aura around him, his piercing black eyes and black hair left you fearful to even breath around him, his mane of hair was braided down the back, with silver and gold through out it. His eyes carried years of wisdom and suffering, as he looked towards his oldest and youngest, he felt some regret in his heart that he had to give up his young, but he knew that he had no choice. In the end, he had to protect his people and while others may have viewed this as being cold-hearted, he had to give Naruto up, he wouldn't survive in his demon kingdom, not when he was as week as he was. He would die before he even got a taste of life, so he had offered him up in the peace treaty. The humans were killing and sealing far too many of his people and he had to stop it before there was no one left._

_He also felt that something may happen to him soon and he wanted to make sure that he was in good hands if he was to leave this world. Out of all his kits, Naruto was his most precious, his baby between the one he loved the most, who had died. His eyes snapped over towards his oldest kit, Kyuubi. The boy was very strong and proud, he had been angry when he had found out who his father was in love with, he had been enraged at him when he heard that his love was pregnant with his child. Though over time Kyuubi had come to accept Naruto as his brother, he still feared that no one would be able to watch and care for his child as he should, so when this opportunity had presented itself, he had leapt at the chance and given Naruto._

_His youngest child looked at his shoes, refusing to make eye contact with him, not that he blamed him. It was only a few days ago that he had informed him that he was to leave his life and everything he knew behind and be submerged in a completely new culture that he knew nothing about._

_Naruto just stood there, he knew that he wasn't going back home. It was because he was weak, his father was ashamed to have a weak kit and was now getting rid of him, he tried to hold back the tears that formed in his eyes. Well, he would prove his father wrong and become very strong._

_He turned and did a quick bow to his father, then turned about and approached the king, who may have been high in rank, was lower then Naruto, who was a demon. So he looked up at the tall, dark, and paled skinned man and said, "I am the great demon Naruto."_

Of course at the time, no one had known his demon language except for the king and the other demons, but they had been told what he had said later on.

He glanced over at Naruto and saw that the bird was now on his shoulder. If you looked hard enough you could see a faint smile on his lips as he listened to the bird.

Neji watched how Sai smiled at Naruto, he wondered how a demon could become like this. From what he had seen and read, demons were very difficult to kill, and were known for almost being unstoppable.

So how had Naruto been reduced to this?

* * *

Neji found himself following Sai as they walked towards the tea room where the king was to be waiting for them. He rushed ahead to open the door for Sai who nodded his head in thanks for the action before going into the room and setting Naruto down into a special chair so that his back against something to keep him sitting up right.

Then he set about making tea for Naruto. I looked about for something to do; I needed to learn my duties quick.

Sai finished stirring the tea before turning to me.

"I have other things to tend to, so you are to stay here while they have tea and then do what ever Naruto wishes." He said as he walked towards the door. I nodded and then went to go sit beside Naruto.

I had barely sat down then the door had opened and the king came walking in, his guard trailing behind him like a shadow. The king walked over towards Naruto and gently trailed a hand down his face, smiling gently at him.

It seemed that Naruto leaned into the touch and his eyes closed softly.

Before I could blink the king was sitting down across from Naruto and pouring himself some tea. He said nothing as he prepared it and then went about getting one of the onigiri that were laid out on the table. He paused as if someone had said something and looked up at Naruto.

"No, I am not going to get fat from eating this, who gets fat off of rice?" he asked Naruto incredulous, making me wonder what I had just missed.

"Your one to talk, if I would let you, all you would eat would be sweets." Sasuke smiled at the silent Naruto's response to his words, leaving me more confused by the moment.

The king turned towards me suddenly, making me gulp in worry at what he would say, I never was sure how to act around the king.

"It seems that things have been going well between the two of you from what Naruto has told me, which pleases me. Keep up the good work and you will be allowed to stay." He then went back to talking to Naruto and ignoring I was even in the room.

I was shocked to see the king talking so much to the Naruto, and just as shocking to see him wait for the silent responses. I feared the king was going mad when he suddenly laughed out loud and I saw a small smile and a little life in Naruto's eyes.

I would interrupt now and again to ask if Naruto was thirsty or if he was hungry.

"Do you like it?" the king suddenly asked Naruto, gesturing to the outfit. A smile suddenly bloomed on the king's face, and if you didn't know better you would have thought that the king was actual blushing.

"I know it isn't as nice as what I normal give you, but I thought that this color and design would please you." He said as he took sip of his tea, Naruto just smiled softly and seemed to shake his head, as if not sure what to do with the king.

I noticed the Naruto's eyes seemed to be closing slowly and decided that nartuo needed so rest. I bowed before the king and cleared my throat to get his attention.

"Your majesty, I beg pardon, but Naruto-sama needs a nap, so please excuse us." I raised my head a little to see the king not staring at me, but at Naruto. He seemed to become furious, then took and deep breath and rubbed the space between his eyebrows.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I knew the question wasn't directed to me, so I just stayed were I was while the king and Naruto 'talked'.

The king suddenly rose and paced before turning to Naruto, "you know I hate it when you do this." He turned to me and gestured for me to get up, "take him to his room. I will stop by later to see how he is." With that said the king turned and left.

Naruto seemed to be very sad, but it was difficult for me to tell, but he seemed to be sighing more. I carried him towards his apartments and laid him on the bed when we got there. He looked towards the beside table and I saw that there was a book laying there with the page marked, I picked it up and looked at Naruto.

"Would you like me to read this?" I asked as I opened the book.

He nodded and closed his eyes.

I picked up where the reader had left off,"...it never would have crossed my mind that I, a slave who had be sold for only 10 pieces of gold, would have ever become the princes most dearest friend. And yet, here I stand by his side, as few are allowed to do and will ever do…"

* * *

TheLadyWolf: Ok, here is the deal, maybe two more chaps after this…well see where the story takes us. Sorry about the long wait guys, life has been hectic. Well make sure to review and to tell me what you think of it ok? :3


	2. Chapter 2

Tada...? Hopefully I can get back into the swing of things... Enjoy. -TLW

* * *

It was a shock to see time fly as fast as it did, yet everything seemed to stay the same, the rooms never changing, the flowers always seeming to always be in bloom. Though I later learned that it was due to the gardener's constant replanting of the garden, but most of all, Naruto always looking the same.

I learned over the months during my stay in the palace how to read Naruto, his eyes told you everything you needed to know, though I felt as if he was frustrated with my lack of understanding at times, and I knew there was no one to blame but myself. Still, I found myself looking forward to the mornings and learning to understand Naruto just the littlest more.

The king came to tolerate my presence more through out my time here and would even lower himself to talk to me, though I felt he only did it for Naruto's sake, I was happy all the same. Itachi, he continued to mystify me all the time, always appearing at the most random moments, and leaving just as suddenly as he appeared to me. But Naruto always knew, we could be in the middle of reading and his eyes would suddenly snap towards where Itachi was to be, I never did find out how he knew, though it could just be that Naruto had a better understanding of people then I did. He always knew when things were happening, though no one told him, but I felt because he did know, that was the reason no one ever bothered to say a word to him.

When I was around Naruto, he made me feel very old, because his body gave the appearance of youth, his eyes told me otherwise. He had seen many things in his handful years of life, and I had a feeling that I would never want to know just what things.

The worst thing to me though, was the fact that when Naruto wasn't in the presence of the King, he seemed so sad to me, as if he just wanted to fade into the world and never reappear, but I knew that the King would just search the world till he found him. Maybe that's why Naruto didn't just disappear, because the king needed him, or maybe Naruto did…

* * *

One day I woke to a morning with everyone seeming to be in a panic. I had gone down to the kitchen to fetch Naruto's meal, and was surprised to see the ruckus going on about. At first I feared that there was to be an attack, or even signs of war, yet it wasn't the hysterical panic that one would expect with war, more like the one would expect if someone important was to visit.

I made an inquiry to the cook, who looked at me as if I had lost my mind.

"Do you not know what today is?" he asked eyes wide at the shock of my foolish question no doubt.

"No" I replied, shaking my head.

"it's Naruto's birthday, his majesty always throws a ball in his honor, so we must prepare for the guest that will be arriving tonight!" and that was all he told before his presence was once more demand about the kitchen staff.

Eyes wide, I walked back slower with Naruto's meal, eyes retaking in the things I had seen before, the maids cleaning as if it was their only duty in life. The linens from beds changed just yesterday being pulled from beds, as if tainted with a deep filth; everything in the palace that could possible shine was being polished even brighter to what it shone before. I was impressed with the quickness and efficiency with which the palace staff worked, and knew before noon the nearly all the palace would be cleaner then the day it had be built. Though I believed it was also due to the fact that some feared what the King would do to them if they failed in their duties to clean for this particular day.

When I finally reached the room, I gently pushed the door opened with my shoulder and entered. Naruto sat where I had left him, looking out into the garden, he held an apple in his hand which he gazed it, as if not sure how it had gotten there, and for what purpose its existence was. Sometime I think Naruto wondered that about himself, what his purpose truly was, apart from that of a doll for a King.

His stare angry as he continued to look at the apple, as if angry at its mere presence in the world, if he could've, I knew he would have thrown the fruit.

"Naruto-sama, I have brought your meal. Today it is fruit, eggs, bacon, and cooked potato." Naruto never seemed to care what he ate and it made me pause and wonder if he had any favorite food at all, and if today's meal was anything special at all. With the indifference with which he always showed, I figured that to Naruto that this was just another meal with which one ate to survive out of necessity.

Naruto seemed very irritable today, be it when he was eating to when he was being dressed. Nothing I choose seemed to please till the only thing he would wear was a very simple kimono that looked to have been left behind for a servant or other, but that was all the he would wear, and I was not going to fight with him over the matter, especially today of all days.

Not even a visit from the King could dispel Naruto's mood. If anything it seemed to make it worse.

I had just set Naruto outside, leaning on a tree, looking out into the still water of the pond where only the surfacing of the koi fish disturbed the surface as the rose up in order to eat the bits of food which had been thrown into it. Otherwise, looking at it from afar, one would have thought it was a portrait, with which the stillness of everything was. I turned as I heard the sound of footsteps behind me and before I even had a chance to blink I was backhanded and I found myself on the ground, shocked and dazed but what had just transpired.

Above me stood the King, livid and as mad as I had ever seen him to be, he looked at me as if I had done him an atrocity with which no words could describe. Though he told me soon enough my errors.

"Fool you are to dress him in clothing that would better to be used as rags! How dare you put him in such things, and most especially on today of all days!" he roared at me as he kicked me in the stomach, forcing me to bite my lip from crying out in pain as I forced my body to bow before him.

"Forgive me!" I gasped in a break of his yelling, "He would wear nothing else, even when I begged him to wear something more suited to him, he would not have it, and who would I be to deny him what he would want!?" I kept my head lowered and my body still as it trembled from the pain my body seemed to pulse with. To my eyes, the ground seemed to look particularly soft, and I fought the urge to just lie down and sleep on it.

I inhaled sharply as the King grabbed my hair and used it to pull me up to my feet; his eyes seemed to be glowing with a deep red, which had an inner fire burning in them. I feared the fire leaping into my eyes.

"You brave much to even dare to say such things to me…" he hissed as his eyes burned with that fire. He dropped me as if I was nothing, and I barely caught myself before my head hit the ground.

Then without a word he walked to where Naruto was and sat beside him, pulling him into his arms and kissing him softly on the forehead before leaning back against the tree, staring into the pond that was a calm and smooth as glass.

As I took a chance a look, I saw Naruto's eyes turn and meet mine.

Till this day I will never know what emotion was in them, and I don't think I ever will, for fear it would push me to question everything in this world.

His eyes at the moment seemed to hold the answers to all the questions I had never asked, and all the ones I ever would.

Maybe this was the reason the King loved him as he did, because Naruto, as imperfect as he was, was the most perfect thing in this tainted and dark world.

Minutes or hours later, found me still on the ground, before Itachi seemed to take pity on me and demanded my assistance, seeing as how his brother was 'busy' with Naruto.

I practically flew to Itachi's side, I felt, rather then saw the Kings eyes follow my every move as I hurried, and ungracefully followed Itachi inside.

The feeling and words that I felt fill me as I saw the ice on the table tumbled from my mouth crudely as I also saw medicine that would help my pains and headache. My tongue felt thick as I tried to express my thanks, but I fear it only came out as grunts, but Itachi just chuckled and shook his head, as if it were none needed at all.

"You have not been the first to face the fist of my brother, and I greatly doubt you would be the last, especially if the cause is Naruto. I also must say, that I was shocked when I saw how Naruto was dressed, that was very daring." He said as he bit into the apple he held in his hand.

I cough as I quickly drank down the medicines that would ease me of my pain, but I quickly had to gasp at the foul taste the accompanied it down.

"I didn't lie" I gasped, as I seemed to wheeze for each breath. I didn't think a rib was broken, but I must say, it was very close to it.

"He really didn't want to wear anything else but that." I gently prodded my face as I felt the swelling already begun. I also a tooth or two was rattled loose by the blow.

Itachi just chuckled and took another bite of the apple, "of that I have no doubt" he said as he chewed the fruit, "but you should have put _something_ nice on him. Have you not noticed that everything, and I mean _everything_ that is Naruto's has gold, sliver, gems, or something of value on it?" he chuckled as if I had said something amusing to him, then turned to look outside, his half eaten apple lay on the table, waiting to be devoured.

"you know" he said, breaking the silence that had settled between us, "Naruto once told me something very interesting, which might be the reason for which he wanted to be dressed the way he was. He once said…."

_**Flashback**_

_Naruto and Itachi sat outside, enjoying the coolness of the day as they sat on the grass, enjoying the beauty of the forest. Naruto always did love the forest, once telling Sasuke that it reminded him of his home._

_Itachi watched as a bird landed on Naruto's hand, and he slowly brought it to his face, before whispering something to it before it flew away. Naruto seemed to watch it go with longing, as if he too, wanted to just fly away, but was an angel long broken and doomed to stay on this world, grounded._

"_When I was born, I was wrapped in rags and handed to my mother. At heart, I am a simple child with simple desires, I was born into this world with nothing, and when my time comes and I die, I shall leave the same way, dressed in rags and at peace with the world and my pockets just as empty as when I arrived." He plucked at the outfit he wore, his face scrunching up with distaste._

"_I have never been one for gowns spun of gold, and outfits made with moonbeams, I feel like I am lying when I where theses outfits. I never did think I was liar." He said with a chuckle, turning towards Itachi, "but maybe I will prove them wrong yet." He said with a sad smile towards the sky, as if hoping to catch a glimpse of that bird that was long gone and flown away._

_Itachi never was quite sure what to make of this young child, and figured till the day he died he never would._

_**End flashback**_

Neji didn't look at Itachi after he had finished telling the story, it made him wonder how long he had know this, and wonder why he hadn't told anyone else this, or anyone that he knew of at least.

"Does his Majesty know?" he asked, and only realized when he heard his voice, that instead of thinking the thought, he had asked it instead.

Itachi didn't say anything for a long time, before sighing wearily in response, before finally saying, "Who really knows?"

I didn't ask him any more questions after that.

It seemed a long time before his majesty came back, this time much calmer and in more control of his emotions, or at least from what I could tell at least.

He never said sorry, and I never expected him to, he just handed me Naruto and left.

* * *

_Two young boys sat in a room in the palace, one was reading while the other looked at the windows._

"_Sasuke, I don't like it here…" the boy in the window said softly._

_The boy with the book looked up, "what's wrong Naruto? Don't you like your new home?" he asked as he sat the book down and approached Naruto._

"_No…there's no trees and all the animals are far away." He said sadly, looking out the window. _

_Sasuke stood there looking lost, not at all sure what to say to Naruto's comment. He wanted to reassure the boy that he could change everything and that his friends would come back, but he knew the truth, Naruto's friends were far away and he doubted he would ever see them again._

"_b-but what about me then?" he started to ask, not sure what he was saying at all. "Aren't I your friend?" he asked, trying his best no to look like the question would affect him at all, but deep down he knew otherwise. He really did like Naruto, he was different from anyone he knew and he at least wanted to be Naruto's friend._

"_I don't know, are you?" Naruto asked, not turning away from the window, but Sasuke could tell from his voice that he was very serious in his question._

_Instead of just saying yes and having Naruto's friendship, Sasuke actual paused to think about the question. He knew deep down that this wasn't just a quick answer and a friend ship that could be formed as easily as it could be broken, this was something serious and wasn't to be taken lightly at all._

_When he looked up he saw that Naruto was looking at him, waiting for is response, so Sasuke took a deep breath and decided to be as honest possible._

"_How could you be anything else to me?" he gasped, shocked at how deep and heartfelt the words seemed to be, as if pulled from somewhere deep inside him._

_Naruto smiled at the words, as if they were the most perfect thing in the world, which Sasuke knew that they weren't all, he knew they could be so much more, yet he felt frustrated at his lack of words and inability to express what he was feeling._

_Yet Naruto didn't mind at all, he continued to smile before saying, "I guess I'm not so unhappy after all, seeing as I have a dear friend of mine here."_

* * *

Later on, I really wasn't surprised when an outfit was delivered to Naruto's room. I didn't need to ask where it came from or who had sent it. I just went about my duties without a word, and even though I could see the protest in his eyes, the outrage at my lack of compassion for his pleas against this outfit, I continued to dress him in it.

I was a coward.

I didn't want to risk being attacked again, so rather then do what I felt was right, I did what I knew in my soul was wrong.

I would say though that his majesty never did spare anything at all with Naruto, I couldn't help but feel that this was an outfit that truly was worthy of him. It wasn't gold or sliver, it was pure white, and seemed to radiate with a light of its own, a faint blue thread had been used to sew it together, and I could tell just by looking at it that this was an outfit that would have taken weeks to complete, maybe even months. It was a delicate as butterfly wings, and the slightest movement on my part could tear it, so with each breath held, I dressed Naruto in it. A sash etched with the design of foxes was wrapped around his waist, before setting to work on brushing his hair.

I avoided looking into his eyes, just focusing on the gold in my hands that showed brighter with each brush I gave it. I knew that if I looked at his eyes, they would trap me and never let me go.

I saw that there was another box that had come with the clothing, I had left it be, thinking that it was shoes or something of that nature, though I had found that to be odd, seeing as how in all my time here his Majesty had never bothered to give Naruto shoes. So it was with a great shock that I discovered a sliver crown made of leaves in side, it looked as if it would weigh nothing at all when held, and it made the kimono that Naruto wore seem sturdy, for how delicate it was, a strong breath would send it into shatters and send the leaves flying about, or so I thought, all the same, I dared not breathe on it, fearing such a thing would occur, as I placed it upon Naruto's head.

I was right in thinking that Naruto was an angel, and also thinking right that for an angel, it was such a shame that he was a fallen one.

A demon.

Yet he seemed to be saddest person in the world at that moment to me.

I was told that I was not to take the path I normally took when I as to take Naruto to his majesty, so I found myself walking through the garden. It was different at night, the world seemed to hold its breath here, and I figured that this was why Naruto loved it so much, this was a completely different world here, as if nothing could touch you, and time stood still. Or maybe it just reminded him of his home.

I stood outside at the entrance to the ball room waiting for the order that would let me enter, after what seemed like years to me, the door opened, and a dead silence followed as I walked in carrying the item that everyone was here to see, and I'm sure that saw what I had always seen.

What I though his majesty refused to look at, the saddest doll in the world.

I tried to block out the sounds of whispers that followed me as I carried Naruto up to the dais's where the King sat waiting, the spot to his left always open, always waiting for this doll to fill it.

"_He doesn't even look real…"_

"_I don't think he's even human at all…"_

"_Is that what an angel looks like momma?"_

Try as I might the words seemed to follow my every movement.

As I looked up, I was startled to say the least, to see the King smiling, his gaze never leaving the doll. Naruto always made him happy, so even though he seemed to hurt Naruto, what he truly wanted was him to be happy, despite the ways he went about, and whether Naruto was truly smiling at the end.

Then his eyes seemed to get a far away look in them as he gazed at Naruto, it made me wonder what he was thinking at that moment.

_**Flashback**_

"_Naruto…"Sasuke asked softly, "were going to be together forever right? You won't leave me like everyone else?"_

"_Yeah Sasuke, were gonna be together forever, I promise, and you know I don't break my promises" was the soft reply._

"_I really do love you Naruto." Was the response._

"_I know."_

_**End flash back**_

"I would like to thank everyone for joining me this evening, the celebration of Naruto is an event that I consider of the utmost importance, so your appearance here will be noted and remembered." Sasuke said as he started to make his speech, aware of Neji's movements as he say Naruto down on his seat.

"I would like for you now to take your seats and enjoy the show, dinner will be served in but a moment." With saying that he sat down and with a wave of his hand, the maids and servants came in, carrying trays loaded with food.

I would like to say that I remember every moment of that night, but really, I don't. The food was good, the wine a complement to the meal, I'm sure that it was old and expensive. The show was something that few ever see, yet I really can't remember any more of it. Though I do recall that Sasuke would not let anyone else handle Naruto that night, feeding him, talking to him alone, and watching his face for any changes.

Yet with each act, his face seemed to develop a frown and his scowl would deepen. I figured that he was displeased with the indifference that was in Naruto's eyes, no matter how wondrous the show.

I caught a view of Itachi; he was watching his brother as he stood in the background, before directing the next act out from a gesture of his brother. Even the performers seemed to notice the Kings displeasure, and I'm sure they started to worry that they would be sent away, or worse. I tried not to think too deeply about it.

Then when all the shows were over with, a cake that looked as if it could feed thousands was rolled out into the middle of the room, it seemed to be covered with candles and I knew it wasn't because Naruto was old, quite the opposite actual, it was to impress the boy, and make a dazzling appearance, which it did. Sasuke's eyes held a small hope in them as they rolled the cake closer toward their king and his doll.

Sasuke turned towards Naruto with a smile, and with a gesture of his hand, waved towards the cake, saying, "Make a wish Naruto."

I told you that there really wasn't anything that stood out to me about that night, from the food to the show, or even the cake for that matter. There's only one thing that would really stand out to me that I'm sure I would remember to the day I died,

Naruto speaking.

This was the first time I had ever heard him talk, and the silence was such that his words seemed to carry across it.

"I wish to die."

Nothing more.


End file.
